The Call of the Black Ranger
The Call of the Black Ranger is the sixth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With some help from Raphael, Rachel, and Angalina, Arnold is willing to probe himself worthy to be the Black Ranger while searching for Juniper, the Mythic Rainbow Black Wolf. Plot Faragonda foretold of Juniper the Wolf/Arnold found his right opperunity One day at the Unikingdom, Faragonda foretold of Juniper, the Mythic Rainbow Black Wolf in search for the Black Ranger to partner with. With that, Arnold found his right opperunity to probe himself to be a worthy Power Ranger. Emperor Nogo begins his evil plot/Releasing a new powerful and evil Shadow Demon Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo begins his next evil plot by stopping the rangers from finding the last Mythic Rainbow Animal and creating the new Shadow Demon called "Shadow Giant." Shadow Giant captured Angelina/Thea took off to warn the other rangers Just as Angelina was going out for a walk, Shadow Giant appeared out of nowhere and captured her. Then, Thea saw what happened to Angelina and took off to warn the other rangers. Arnold's hoping to rescue his sister/A wolf crying for help form danger Meanwhile at the Rodriguez Mansion, Thea warned Arnold about Angelina's capture as the other rangers are on the search for her. As he became determind to save his sister, he heard a wolf crying for help as he rushed to save Juniper the Black Wolf from rogue wolves. Juniper the Black Wolf/Arnold has been chosen as the new Black Ranger As Arnold made it into the forest, he was nursing Juniper back to health which shows he had a pure of heart and was bestowed the Black Rainbow Morpher as a chosen Black Ranger of the team. Meeting with the other rangers/Thea and Juniper rescued Angelina just in time Then, Arnold met with Raphael and the others as they discovered that he's the new Black Ranger of the team. So, Thea and Juniper started working together and rescued Angelina while Ralph and the others distracted Shadow Giant. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers together as one/Battling Shadow Giant with thier might At last, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their battle as they fought off Shadow Giant together. Arnold vs. Shadow Giant/A Black Ranger's heroic tirumph/Shadow Giant got bigger Then, Arnold was ready to face Shadow Giant alone. With Shadow Giant weakening Angelina, Arnold had to protect her and triumphed his way to victory and defeated him. Suddenly, Emperor Nogog made Shadow Giant bigger. Begin the Megazord transformation/Arnold in the Rainbow Guardian Megazord Just as the Mythic Rainbow Rangers summoned thier Zords with the Mythic Rainbow Animals by their side, Ralph and the other rangers formed the Mythic Rainbow Warrior Megazord while Arnold joins in with the Rainbow Guardian Megazord as they finished off Shadow Giant. Another victory for the Mythic Rainbow Power Rangers/Welcoming Arnold to the team With another victory made for the Mythic Rainbow Rangers, they offically welcomed Arnold to the team. Angelina happily hugged her brother as Rachel hugged hers for sharing each other's trust. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode debut's the first and full appearance of Arnold Rodriguez, the Mythic Rainbow Black Ranger. Transcripts *The Call of the Black Ranger Transcript Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5